


Halloween Party

by HelloStudios



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow
Genre: Aaron scared, Alternate Universe, Bromance, Comedy, Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, Laf is cuddly, M/M, Modern Setting, Really funny :), Small Hamburr shipping, horror movie, john likes turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloStudios/pseuds/HelloStudios
Summary: Suddenly he felt the blanket being ripped off him as he glared at a smirking Alex."It's okay little Burr!" Lafayette said from his spot on his chair, a grin plastered on his face."Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Alex laughed, jumping on Burr and wrapping him in a big hug."Get off me you bastard!" Aaron shouted, only to quickly freeze up as the next loud scream came out of the TV. Alex laughed at the sight, wrapping his whole body around Aaron and gripping him tightly.Screw Horror Movies.





	Halloween Party

Aaron walked down the busy street of New York, glancing at the small slip of paper he held in his fingers, signing discontently and rolling his eyes.

Apparently Alex, John, Lafayette, and Hercules scheduled a meet up to celebrate the night before Halloween. They decided to gather at Alex's apartment, which was not surprising at the least. If Burr was assuming right, the whole room would be littered with Halloween decorations, junk, and paper. Hamilton had invited Aaron to come along to his party earlier that week, ranting to him about how much fun it was going to be and insisting that he attend. Burr had attempted to get out of it, but once the rest of the gang started pestering him constantly, Aaron reluctantly accepted the invitation. Hamilton had given him his address on a small slip of paper earlier that day, much to the annoyance of Burr. Now it was guaranteed he had to go, and all his hopes for attempting to "accidentally" forget the party or unexpectedly catch the flu so he had an excuse to not attend had been thrown out the window.

The worst part about it was that Aaron had no idea what he was getting himself into. Alex had basically walked up to him and mumbled something about the party, hosting the night before Halloween, and a quick be there with a wink. Knowing the Gang, the range of possibilities was endless. For one half of the party they might play third grader games, and the next half they would be drinking till they were numb from alcohol, all of them completely drunk. Aaron made a note to only drink a maximum of two shots each setting, not sure how he acted while he was drunk, and not too keen to give easy blackmail material to his "friends" in case one of them happened to record him. As you can tell, Burr was anything but excited to go. He wouldn't call himself a "party type", more like the exact opposite, avoiding the madness as much as he could.

Walking through the large doors of the building, Burr dragged himself to the elevator and down the hallway to Hamilton's room number. He sighed to himself as he heard the loud voices through the door. Obviously they had decided to start celebrating, doing God knows what on the other side of the wall. Aaron considered turning around right then and there, but halted in his steps as the door suddenly swung open, a very energetic Lafayette looking expectedly at Burr. 

"Mon amie! I knew I heard someone out here! Come on in!" Lafayette exclaimed, grabbing Burr by his shoulders and dragging him through the door.

"Salut tout le monde!" Lafayette shouted, gathering the attention of Hamilton and Hercules who were by the TV playing some type of video game, and John Laurens who waltzed out of the kitchen, holding a drink and grinning. 

"Little Burr is here!" Lafayette announced.

"Hah! You owe me ten dollars Herk! Toldya he'd come." John squealed with a smirk on his face.

Mulligan grumbled as he gripped his wallet from his pocket and reluctantly handed over $10 bill. Burr rolled his eyes, annoyed that the group would bet on whether he would attend or not, but not bringing himself to care as he walked into the room and sat down on the couch by John who was currently inhaling his fruit juice as Hamilton and Lafayette shouted "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!".

Laurens held his hands up in Victory as he swallowed the last of the drink, grinning as he threw the now empty plastic bottle behind him on the floor.

Aaron rolled his eyes at their immaturity, focusing his gaze out the window as he watched rain dripping down the window, covering the city in a small gloominess. Hopefully he wouldn't have to stay long, anxious to get back to his warm bed and fall asleep, forgetting this whole night.

He was snapped from his thoughts as he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Burr glanced up at Alex who had a frown on his face, putting his hands on his hips when he got Aaron's attention.

"Aw, Burr! You didn't even dress up?" Alex said, crossing his arms.

Burr snorted, raising an eyebrow at Hamilton. 

"Forgive me, I can't bring myself to wear a Turtle costume meant for children." Aaron replied as he glanced at John on the couch who was currently decked out in a green suit with a shell on his back.

John looked back as he mocked fake annoyance. 

"I'll have you know I made my costume myself, BURR." He replied as he jumped off the couch into the kitchen, most likely to get another kind of sugary drink.

Lafayette was wearing some kind of fry hat, running around the room shouting "I'm an Angry French Fry!!" Over and over. Apparently he got bored of that quickly as he followed John into the kitchen, mentioning something about popcorn.

Hercules was still transfixed by the television, wearing what look like to be some sort of tree-themed outfit, leaves tied to his legs and hands that rustled whenever he moved.

Alex himself was wearing a pirate costume. He had on an eye patch along with an overly sized hat, a huge feather sticking out of it. He also wore large black boots and a loose white shirt with a belt to tie the outfit together. Small plastic gold rings laced his hands, and he had a long rubber sword tucked by his side to complete his ridiculous costume.

Hamilton raised his eyebrow at Burr, shaking his head. Suddenly his eyes lit up, looking at Burr with a quick smirk.

"I'll be right back, I have just the thing!" Alex squealed as he ran into his bedroom.

He emerged a minute later holding a small headband with cat ears, and a black marker for face paint.

Burr stiffened, knowing exactly where this was going. He rolled out of his seat as Hamilton walked closer with a grin on his face.

"Over my dead body, Alex." Aaron snarled, glaring back at him as he crossed his arms defiantly.

Hercules, obviously thinking the current situation was far more entertaining than his video game, turn off the TV and glanced at Alex and Burr, a grin spreading on his face. 

"Laf, John, come here, you don't want to miss this!" Hercules shouted in the direction of the kitchen as the two emerged with a bowl of popcorn, eyes lighting up as they saw the cat ears in Alex's hand. John ran back into Hamilton's room and walked back out with a cat tail, laughing as he tossed it closed to Hamilton's feet.

"Ah, come on Burr, it'll get you in the festive spirit of Halloween!" Alex said as he walked closer.

Burr frowned. 

"No." 

"It's just a pair of ears and face pai-"

"No."

"Comon' Burr, I promis-"

"No."

Alex rolled his eyes, walking forward towards Burr again, holding out the ears in attempt to put them on his head. Burr dodged out of the way, scrambling over the couch.

"Hamilton, I swear to God." He snapped, glancing over as Alex turned around and followed Burr, laughing. 

Burr dodged him again, running by the TV and grabbing Lafayette by his shoulders, using him as a shield as Hamilton chased after him determinedly. 

By now John and Herk were laughing aswell, watching the scene across the room as they ate their popcorn, obviously finding entertainment in the current situation.

"Lafayette, help me!" Alex laughed as he tried to get behind the French man to Burr.

"I will, petit pirate!" Lafayette snorted as he tried to get out of Burr's grasp. 

Twisting out of the hold, he spun around, grabbing Aaron by the shoulders in attempt to restrain him.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!" Burr grumbled, glaring at the laughing Frenchman.

"Mon amie, you need some Halloween spirit!" Lafayette replied, grinning as he pinned Burr's hands behind his back.

Twisting, Burr yanked half-way out of Lafayette's grasp, only to trip and fall flat on his back. He let out a grunt on the impact, the air knocked out of him.

In an instant Hamilton jumped on Burr, sliding the ears on his head with satisfaction. He opened up the cap of the marker, focusing back at Burr's face as he held him down.

"Okay, hold still, unless you want a huge black line across your face." Hamilton said, giggling. 

Burr groaned, frowning as Alex drew on a small nose and cat whiskers, silently wishing he could pour acid over his eyes as he cussed in German repeatedly. 

Hamilton rolled off Burr with satisfaction as he stepped back to admire his work. Lafayette and Herk were laughing in the background while John choked on his current piece of popcorn, doubling over as he held a hand over his mouth to hide his amusement. Burr sat up and crossed his arms, death glaring the group as he frowned.

"Damn it Hamilton! You're dead!" Burr hissed as he noticed Lafayette taking multiple pictures.

He got up and pushed past the cackling idiots, running to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. Walking up to the sink, He proceeded to wash the ridiculous marker off his face, happy when it came off rather easily. He yanked the cat ears off his head and threw them into the trashbin, cursing. Grabbing the hand towel, Aaron dried off his face violently, still angry about the whole situation. 

He opened the bathroom door and walked into the kitchen, ignoring the continuous laughter that echoed from the other room. 

Snatching a plastic cup, Aaron filled it to the brim with freezing water, adding ice cubs to it. Oh hell ya he was going to get Hamilton back for that. Stumbling out of the kitchen, he hid the water behind his back as he walked up to a still laughing and oblivious Alex. In one quick movement Burr grabbed him and poured the cold water down his shirt. The laughing Hamilton turned into a shrieking one as he felt the water run down his back. 

It was Aaron's turn to cackle as he saw Hamilton's face twist into discomfort while the others shouted OHHHHHHHH in the background, clearly amused at Burr's attempt at revenge. 

The shock on Hamilton's face combined with his newly wet shirt was too much for Burr as he doubled over and laughed, falling back onto the couch as he placed the cup on the floor.

Hamilton crossed his arms and smiled at Burr, rolling his eyes as he crossed the room to get a new outfit. 

"Good one little Burr!" Lafayette shrieked as he clutched his side from laughing so hard. 

Hamilton emerged from his room a minute later wearing casual sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, grinning despite himself. 

"Okay, okay, truce everyone!" Alex said, chuckling. 

"No, it was just getting good!" John exclaimed, still snorting with laughter. "I particularly liked the part when Burr dumped the water down your shirt!" 

"You wound me!" Alex replied, doing his best exaggerated Damsel in Distress pose.

The group seemed to calm down as they settled back by the TV, turning on the switch and exiting out of the game. 

"Ok, ok, we need to stop or else we won't have enough time to watch the entire horror movie me and Alex chose today!" Lafayette chuckled. 

Aaron tensed on the couch, glancing up at Laf. 

"...Horror movie?"

"Yeah, mon amie, it's basically Hallows Eve tradition to watch some ridiculously frightening movie to get into the spirit of the holiday! He replied, not noticing Aaron's earlier tension.

You couldn't blame Burr for never watching a Horror film in his life. It wasn't his fault he was raised by a strictly religious uncle who considered Halloween "Evil'' and the shows related to it "ungodly". 

Aaron forced himself to relax, convincing himself the movie couldn't be that bad. Besides, it's not like he couldn't distract himself away from the screen or think of some excuse to leave for part of the movie if it got too creepy. 

No such luck.

His earlier assumption of the movie not being "that bad" was quickly thrown out the window when it started. Not even ten minutes into the film there was blood curdling screams, creepy monsters, and violent weapons. Burr forced himself to stay completely still, glancing around the room as he looked at everyone's reactions. Lafayette was smiling in his chair across the room, Hercules was yawning on the floor, John was busy drinking another juice box beside Herk, and Alex looked relaxed, sitting beside Burr on the couch. How could they watch this for fun? It was visibly hard for Burr not to flinch when he heard the next scream, rippling out of the TV like wildfire as the victim was shown being hauled away by some sort of demon-clown creature with huge teeth. 

God.

About 20 minutes into the movie, Burr was starting to feel sick. Multiple people had been ripped apart on screen, and there was freaking

Blood. 

Everywhere. 

Aaron hauled a blanket around himself as he attempted to relax, rocking back in forth as he bit his tongue and started counting in his head, trying to distract himself from the next violent display on the screen. 

About an hour into the film, John and Hercules had fallen asleep on the floor, while Lafayette ate popcorn contently in his chair and Hamilton yawned tiredly as he continued to watch. Burr was completely frazzled, but he had managed to keep his fear hidden from the rest of the group. The main character was currently hiding behind a table in the movie as the monster teared down the building looking for him. Not that Burr was paying attention, all he noticed was blood, screams, and more blood. 

And then it all went downhill as the film came to it's climax scene, including the largest jumpscare Aaron had ever witnessed in his life.

It happened so fast Burr barely had time to think about what the hell he was doing as he leaped from his side of the couch and grabbed onto a surprised Hamilton, death gripping him in shock as the character was ripped to shreds, wailing at the camera. 

Senses catching up to him, Aaron backed away from Hamilton, scooting to his side of the couch, ignoring Lafayette's small snicker. He felt Alex's gaze on him as Burr wrapped the blanket over his head and curled up, drowning out the noises. 

Suddenly he felt the blanket being ripped off him as he glared at a smirking Alex. 

"It's okay little Burr!" Lafayette said from his spot on his chair, a grin plastered on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Alex laughed, jumping on Burr and wrapping him in a big hug.

"Get off me you bastard!" Aaron shouted, only to quickly freeze up as the next loud scream came out of the TV. Alex laughed at the sight, wrapping his whole body around Aaron and gripping him tightly.

Burr turned it into a wrestling match, trying to get Alexander off of him.

"I said GET OFF you human leech!" Aaron hissed again, dumping the two on the floor. 

Alex laughed at the remark, untangling himself from the very pissed off Burr as he jumped back on the couch. 

Aaron hauled himself back onto the couch, glaring at Hamilton as he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it over his head again as more screams erupted from the TV. 

Screw horror movies.

He felt Alex sliding underneath the blanket Arron had wrapped on top of himself, cursing at the stubbornness of his idiotic friend.

"Get out Hamilton!" Aaron gritted through his teeth, shoving the smaller man away. Apparently it didn't work that well because he felt Alex wrap himself around him again. 

"I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM THE MONSTERS BURR!!!!" Hamilton laughed, holding him tighter.

Aaron grunted, squirming under the hold and rolled his eyes. 

Hamilton only gripped tighter, so instead of resisting, Burr closed his eyes and tried to drown out the noises the TV was making. 

Sooner than he thought, the show ended, and Burr found himself humming with relief. Hamilton was still snuggling him, much to Burr's annoyance.

With a jolt, Aaron felt another certain French idiot jump on top of him and Alex.

"Mes amies, let Lafayette in on the snuggles!!" He chimed as he wrapped his arms over both of them. 

"THAT'S IT!" Burr shouted from under the blankets, shoving both bodies out of his personal space as he landed rather ungracefully on the floor.

"No! Come back, you're warm!!" Alex complained from the couch.

"You're crazy." Burr huffed as he walked to Lafayette's unoccupied chair and sat down, wrapping another blanket over his head. 

He heard whispering between the two on the couch, and raised an eyebrow as he heard them snicker. Then it was all quiet again, only to hear soft footsteps sneaking towards Aaron's chair. 

They were so immature God damn it.

He felt a hand reach under the blankets and grab his foot, yanking it out from under the covers as Aaron cursed. 

Once again, he felt Lafayette jump on top of him, except this time he was holding Burr down purposely. The hand which was currently holding his foot (presumingly Hamilton's) began to tickle the sensitive skin on the bottom of his foot.

"DAMN IT- HAMILTON LET GO!" Aaron angrily screeched between laughs, kicking his foot back and fourth. Hamilton wouldn't stop his infernal cackling as he ran his fingers down Burr's foot.

Yanking his leg free of Hamilton's grasp, Burr sprang up and dumped Lafayette off of his back, smiling in satisfaction as the French man fell on top of Hercules and John who were sleeping on the floor moments before. Peering out beneath the blankets, Burr glared at a still laughing Hamilton, rolling his eyes in exasperation. 

"What the hell did you guys feed him?!" Burr snapped as Alex continued his hysterical laughing, gasping in between breaths only to laugh all over again when he got in eye contact with Aaron.

John yawned, seemingly not caring that Lafayette was currently sprawled across his stomach.

"What time is it?" John mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Hamilton glanced over, finally stifling his giggles as he looked at the clock.

"It's 11:49, John." Hamilton replied as he squinted to read the numbers.

John only grunted in response and curled back up, determined to fall back asleep. Hercules had already rolled over, snoring softly by the TV as the credits rolled. Lafayette made no move to get up, making himself more comfortable on top of the two sleeping figures below him.

Aaron snorted and climbed out of the chair, stepping over the sleeping figures and heading to the door. Might as well head home while he had the chance. Grabbing his coat, Burr grabbed the handle and twisted it open, ready to walk down the darkened hallway to leave the building.

"You can stay here overnight if you'd like." 

Aaron turned around as he saw Hamilton leaning against the wall, looking at him. 

"No thanks, I'm gonna head back." Burr replied, glaring at him and turning back towards the door to leave.

Hamilton smirked.

"Ok Burr! Try not to think about the big Monsters from the show that like to lurk around nighttime for people who decided to walk home alone."

Aaron haulted.

"Damn it Hamilton!" 

He stormed back into the apartment and closed the door, hanging the coat back on the rack and sending a furious glance at Alex.

Walking back into the living room, Aaron curled up on the couch, not to keen on joining the cuddling idiots on the floor. Grabbing the remote, Burr turned on a more relaxing show, trying to push the creepy images out of his mind. Hamilton sat down next to Aaron, watching the show with interest. 

Around an hour later, Burr finally managed to fall asleep, resting against a certain bastard orphan who was well aware Aaron would murder him in the morning, but was too comfortable to care. Snuggling up closer, Alex turned off the TV and fell into a heavy sleep, lolled by the quiet sounds off Burr's breaths and the continuous rain that poured right outside his window onto the quiet streets of New York City.

________________________________________________

La Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Please leave kutos! 
> 
> <3


End file.
